


Phantom Blot and Hus Daughter

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Children, Dialogue, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Angst, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family History, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Gen Work, Mostly Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Short One Shot, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: The Phantom Blot, Pepper, and The Phantom Brat do stuff together.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Phantom Blot and Hus Daughter

The Phantom Blot held his daughter close as he fiddled with a machine. He was trying to keep the machine in working order but couldn't work alone. His daughter wanted to spend more time with him. How could he say no? After everything that happened, everything he sacrificed, and everything he did to bring his losses back. How could he deny an opportunity to spend time with his daughter? The Theif took a screwdriver and showed his work to his child as he explained, "See, you turn the screw this way to undo it. Then this way to put it in."

The little kid seemed quietly invested in his teaching. The executioner garb sighed out in a warmth. He was warmed to his heart to have his baby girl here with him for once, not out there playing that Witch, the witch's creation, the study, and God's Mistake. Hell, he even was beginning to fear that they were teaching her magics. Those fears were distant now that he could feel his tail wagging and hers as well. The teaching was cut short by his sidekick, Pepper the Egghead. The Goon bursts in, "Hey, need any help?" The radioactive green glow glares ghastly into her soul. Pepper smiled cheerfully as she got closer, gusting, "Awwww, it's your little girl. Hello there sweetheart!" 

The tiny form in black cloth and a green bow cling to her father. She seemed uncertain and afraid of this lady she doesn't know. The Egghead got on her knees to be eye level, offering a hand to her. The Mini Blot gently took her hand. The adult lady spoke in a kind tone, "Hey there Honey, you want to hang out with me?" The Blot refused this, "She's my daughter, I'd like to spend time with her." The Phantom Brat argued, "I wanted to hang out with another girl." There was a long pause. Finally The Phantom Blot huffed, "Oh."

She hugged him and thanked, "Thank you Daddy, I'm glad you let me see your work!" He hugged her back. Then she went to the other lady.

The End


End file.
